How Do I Live Without Him?
by RubyUchiha13
Summary: ADOPTED FROM SCARYSLYTHERIN! Sequel to ScarySlytherin's 'He Kissed Me And I Knew' must read first before reading this.


**A/N This has been adopted from ScarySlytherin and is the sequel to their I Kissed Him And I Knew which can be found on their profile. This chapter IS NOT my own work but hers but all chapters from chapter 2 will be mine. Happy Reading :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own. Harry Potter and CO**

It was only the day after Charlie's family had found the two in the garden when Professor Dumbledore arrived at the Burrow. Harry was spending the day there again. He had asked to speak with Harry privately, and the two were seated opposite each other in the kitchen. Placing down his cup of tea, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"I don't know if you've been following the Prophet since you left school," he began.

"I haven't," Harry interrupted. "I won't while Rita Skeeter still writes for them."

Dumbledore nodded. "Quite understandable. However, what you will have missed is that a number of Death Eaters and Death Eater sympathisers are still out there and looking for… revenge, shall we say."

"And by that, you mean they want to kill me?" Harry asked bluntly.

"That might be something they attempt," Dumbledore said sadly. "While I feel that you will be perfectly safe behind the wards here, or at Sirius and Remus' manor, the fact doesn't remain true for your relatives."

"I don't understand," said Harry slowly, trying to work out what the headmaster was telling him. "Unless you return to Privet Drive, your relatives will have no form of protection against the Death Eaters, as the blood wards will be useless," Dumbledore explained. "The Order are worried that-"

"Hang on, what's the Order?" Harry asked, growing more confused.

"My apologies," said Dumbledore. "The Order of the Phoenix is a group of people and was originally formed during the first war against Voldemort to fight against him. Your parents, Sirius and Remus were all members actually. We began to reform the group last year, though it proved rather unnecessary after your victory against Voldemort at the Triwizard Tournament."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "So what is the Order worried about?"

"We fear that the Death Eaters will go after your relatives in order to draw you out of safety so they can attack."

Harry stood in shock for a moment, taking this in. "What do I have to do then?" he asked, sighing. There went his normal summer.

"Would you be prepared to return to the Dursley's for a week in order to renew the blood wards?" Dumbledore asked him.

"A week?"

"One week," Dumbledore confirmed.

Harry thought about it. While he didn't care for the Dursley's, he didn't want them killed.

"I'll do it then."

Dumbledore thanked him. "This really does make our job much easier."

"I guess I need to go and pack then," said Harry miserably. A week without his friends. "I'll go and say goodbye to the Weasleys."He found most of them in the garden and quickly explained.

"There's no other way to do it?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "I guess I'll see you in a week. Do you know where Charlie is?"

"In his room I think," Ron said. "Write to us with Hedwig, yeah?"

"Of course," Harry replied. He hugged them and made his way up to Charlie and Bill's room. Knocking lightly on the door, he entered to find the two eldest Weasley sons in there, the younger pacing the room, the elder sat on his bed.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Charlie asked anxiously. "Bill wouldn't let me listen in."

"I have to go back to the Dursley's for a week," Harry told him. "They need to renew the blood wards to keep them safe."

"I'll just come with you then," said Charlie, as though it was the most obvious idea in the world.

"You don't have to," Harry shook his head. "I'll see you in a week, okay? Don't worry about me."

"No way," said Charlie. "Someone needs to make sure they treat you well. I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

The two just looked at each other for a moment, before Harry rushed forward and hugged Charlie tightly."Thanks," he mumbled against his chest.

"Anytime," Charlie whispered back. "Let me just pack some stuff, yeah?" He grabbed a bag and threw some clothes and toiletries in, said goodbye to his brother and followed Harry downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Mrs Weasley asked Charlie. "You're not going back to Romania yet, you promised you'd be here the whole summer."

"I'm going with Harry," Charlie said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Very well," Dumbledore nodded. "We must be off. Thank you for the tea, Molly."

"You're welcome Albus," Molly replied. She grabbed Charlie and Harry in a hug. "Be careful you two. No wandering off or getting into trouble, understand?"

"Yes mum."

"Yes Mrs Weasley."

"If you'll each take a hold of the portkey," Dumbledore said, holding out an old newspaper. "Three, two, one." Harry felt the jerk behind his navel that he had last summer when they went to the world cup and earlier this year when taken to the graveyard. He stumbled as they hit the ground in a small alley near Number 4. Charlie caught him before he managed fall on his face and he smiled gratefully.

"Sirius and Remus will be sending some of your belongings with Hedwig later this evening," Dumbledore told Harry. "I really must be going. You will be inside the wards as long as you're within a mile of your house. Please don't wander off outside them."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

"Charlie, please try to limit the amount of magic you use in the house," Dumbledore said, turning to the redhead. "The Dursley's aren't particularly receptive to the idea of magic. At the very least, limit it to where they can't see you.

"It was Charlie's turn to nod. "Yes sir."

"Very well. I'll see you boys in a week to return you to the Burrow. Good bye." Dumbledore apparated out, leaving the two at the end of the alley.

Harry squared his shoulders. "Ready?" he asked quietly.

"You have me with you now, Harry," Charlie told him. He grinned. "I'll protect you."

"Shut up," Harry laughed, pushing him to the side. "Come on then, let's go."

"Yes sir." They made their way down the Privet Drive to Number 4."These houses are all so boring," Charlie whispered. "They all look the same."

"That's what muggles do," Harry told him. "Come on, it's this one." He marched up to the door and knocked loudly on it. It was answered by Petunia. "Vernon!" she shrieked, seeing her nephew and the redhead on her doorstep. "Vernon! "

Vernon Dursley came lumbering out of the sitting room. "What are you doing back here?" he growled. "We don't want your freakiness in our house." Harry felt Charlie tense beside him.

"We're here and we're staying a week," said Harry, stepping into the house.

"We're not feeding you," said Vernon. "That teacher of yours said you wouldn't be back at the start of summer."

"No, but there was a small problem and I had to come back," Harry explained patiently.

"Did no one else want you?" Vernon asked viciously. "Came crawling back because you know we have no option but to take you in?

"Charlie had had enough. "Actually, he's here to stay a week because it will assure your safety for the next year while the people who will try to kill you are rounded up."

"K-kill us?" Vernon spluttered, while Petunia let out a small scream. "What are you freaks going to do to us?"

"Not us," said Harry tiredly. "You remember Voldemort?" Petunia screamed again. "He's dead, but his followers are still out there. So me and Charlie are staying here to keep the protection on your house. Now if you don't mind, we're going to my room." Harry started up the stairs with Charlie following him.

"You just keep out of our way," Vernon's voice called after them, though it sounded much weaker than it had done in previous years.


End file.
